


Give Gaul a Try

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [34]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Crixus, Bottom!Gannicus, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Crying, Explicit Language, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Spartacus, Top! Crixus, Top!Gannicus, ass eating, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Gannicus catches Crixus having some alone time. He never thought about being with another man before. Perhaps he should try it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it goes! We are on a role with this shit y'all! I can't thank you enough for your patience! I love all of the comments, kudos, summaries and bunnies! Thank you guys again! If you guys have a specific thing you want me to type let me know. I'm working through the request log. I hope you enjoy!

Gannicus smirks as he walks towards his cell. Oenomaus was the absolute best. He was going to make a wonderful Doctore. Truly, Gannicus was going to miss him. Since losing purposefully to Crixus he has this sense of...clarity. Leaving this ludus was what he needed to do. Crixus needed to be the Champion for a little while. Build some confidence. Nodding to himself, Gannicus rounds a corner and pauses when he hears an odd noise. 

Not...odd per-say but...out of place. A moan? Frowning he looks around, turning in a circle before he spots a small hallway. Right. He forgets that there is a little private cell off to the back. Nobody wanted it. Too far away from the baths, the food, and the others. It was a vulnerable spot. Ripe for the guards to abuse the gladiators if they were of a mood. He was torn between being curious as to who was willing to risk such a thing for a quick fuck, and concern for if one of the house slaves were in trouble. Taking a deep breath deciding whatever happens was worth it. If he rescues someone and gets punished for it, so be it. Keeps him from going to Tullius. If it's just slaves and or gladiators who rushed for privacy then he has some gossip for Melitta. Should she still wish to share such things with him. 

Tip-toeing he inches his way down the hall until he could peer around the door way. It was confusing to only see the one person. A gladiator sprawled on the bed, fisting his cock with one hand with a couple of fingers up his hole with the other. It was...hot? Not something Gannicus thought he would find alluring but here they were with his own cock quickly thickening at the sight.  At first he didn't recognize the man on the bed. The body build was familiar but the face alluded him. Until the fucking cunt said his name!

" _Gannicus_!" The gasp sounded desperate and needy, and the raspy way it filled the air could only be the voice of the Gaul! Stunned Gannicus looks him up and down. He looked like a completely different person with this new hair cut and shaved face. Even though he preferred the wild look on the younger man, Gannicus couldn't deny how well he wore it. When Crixus moans again, Gannicus's mouth goes dry. He had a choice to make here. Stop this madness and confront the man. Run away with his tail between his legs and agonize over the fact that he was rock solid simply by this sight and the sounds Crixus was making.  _Or_...

 

 

 

"Fuck!" Crixus all but shouts when the hand he had on his cock was covered by another. His eyes fly open, his heart ready to burst out of his chest in terror. Crixus' stomach twists when he comes face to face with non-other than the source of his current fantasy. "G-Gannicus! Where, er when or uh h-how long-" He was cut off when the Celt's mouth comes crashing down onto his own. Crixus freezes. 

"Why not simply ask you fool." Gannicus breathes when they part. Crixus swallows thickly shaking from head to toe. Gannicus gives him a quick squeeze, guiding Crixus' hand to continue its stroke. Cautiously he removes fingers from ass gripping the edge of the bed not daring to break eye contact. 

"I-ah- I had not thought you would be accepting." He admits biting his lip when Gannicus grinds against his leg. Subligaria doing little to hide the blond's obvious intent. Gannicus chuckles. Licking the shell of Crixus' ear.

"I have never previously had reason to be with a man." Crixus looks up at him, Gannicus feels a thrill of anticipation at the hungry look in the Gaul's eyes. 

"Then allow me to instruct." The words were whispered almost too softly to hear. Gannicus furrows his brow ready to ask what he meant, but Crixus took his confusion as an opportunity. Gannicus grunts in surprise when he suddenly finds himself upon his back blinking at the ceiling. 

"You expect me to bottom?" He asks incredulously. Crixus mulls the thought over for a moment as he grabs Gannicus by the back of his knees settling them on his shoulders. 

"I believe you will not understand the joys of being with a man if your first time is topping someone with experience in the matter." Gannicus makes a face looking down at him. With a huff he lets his head fall back.  _Why_ was that sentence highly logical?

"You are lucky that I find the sight of you between my legs so desirable." He grumbles, nerves suddenly making themselves known. It was one thing going into this thing thinking all he was going to have to do is wet his cock and fuck Crixus' ass. He  _knows_ how to fuck an ass. Yet he can not deny the sense that was just made.  Crixus shoots him a grin. 

"You're going to like this a lot more." Gannicus raises an eyebrow. 

"Jupiter's fucking  _cock_!" He yelps with a jump. His hands instinctively grab Crixus' hair. He could  _feel_ the Gaul laughing at him. Gannicus breathes out a low moan while Crixus carefully resumes lapping at his hole. It was sensations he has never thought possible. Helplessly he squirms raking his nails against Crixus' scalp. Gannicus felt like he couldn't control himself. Pitiful whimpers escape him, his legs falling open silently begging for more. "Crixus for fucks sake!" Gannicus keens. If this kept up, he might finish just by the Gaul's tongue. 

"Worry not Champion." Crixus whispers his hand moving off to the side. "All part of the process." Gannicus tries to gather his thoughts enough to figure out what process he could be talking about, but a slick finger penetrating his hole jarred his mind. 

"Fuck the gods!" He shouts forgetting the necessity of silence. Crixus pulls himself up, kneeling between Gannicus's thighs his free hand covering the Celt's mouth. 

"Shh, shh, shhhh. Careful, we don't want to be interrupted." Gannicus squeezes his eyes shut with a whine. He's never seen Crixus like this. Demanding, confident,  _controlling_. It confounded the senses on why it had Gannicus leaking. Yet his cock  **ached** for more. 

Crixus smirks, as if he knew Gannicus' thoughts. His middle finger toying at the outer muscles that were contracting around his index. Gannicus grips the edges of the bed, the wood splintering slightly in his hands. If he were of a right mind he probably would have blushed at the noise he made when Crixus pushed forward stretching him with both digits. His cock twitches as Crixus starts pumping. A curl here, a scissor there. It was maddening. Gannicus twists desperate for any sort of release. He shivers when Crixus' grip on his jaw tightens. With a glance he notices that Crixus was watching his handy work. Eyes glued to the way he was working Gannicus open. Frustrated, Gannicus licks the hand over his mouth. Crixus doesn't even look up when he puts two fingers into Gannicus' mouth. 

"Biths!" He laughs. Crixus blinks eyes roaming their way up. 

"Have I teased you enough, Celt?" Gannicus hates himself for the eager nod he gave in response. "Good. It should lessen the pain." Pain? Gannicus makes a face when Crixus moves. He doesn't like how empty he felt without Crixus' hands invading him. And Gannicus wasn't sure which hole he wanted filled more. Disturbing. 

"Hurry to purpose or find cock left wanting." He snaps a little scared about the new things he was learning. More about himself than the ways of men with men. Crixus chuckles with a shake of his head. 

"I was doing just fine before you butted your nose into my business." Crixus reminds before forcing his cock inside the Celt. Gannicus's scream was cut off by Crixus' lips. He makes a pained sound while Crixus runs his hands up his sides. They stayed still letting Gannicus adjust to this new feeling. It stung, and he could feel something hot and wet added to whatever it was Crixus had coated his cock with to make that easier. Being this open and more full than he has ever been in his life was strangely intoxicating.

"Move." He growls, his body shaking. With effort of staying still or from pain he wasn't sure. Crixus mumbles something under his breath as his hips rock. Gannicus' breath hitches as they start an easy pace. It was light and it was pleasant. Gannicus smiles at the way Crixus buries his face in his neck. Too bad he didn't come here for pleasant. 

"Gannicus." Crixus' voice held a tone of warning when the Celt secured his legs around Crixus's torso. He was ignored as Gannicus focuses on quickening his thrusts instead of matching the Gaul's. Crixus groans bracing his forearms on either side of Gannicus's head. "Stubborn, impatient bastard." Gannicus hums at the insults. He wonders how fast he could make Crixus lose his self control. 

"Fuck me like you mean it,  _little man_." He mocks borrowing Barca's nick name for him. Crixus growls. 

"It'll hurt. If not now, then later." Gannicus huffs. 

"And you think me tender? Delicate like a woman and think me unable to deal with it? It's  _pain_ Crixus. I am a  **Gladiator**. I can handle a little rough sex." He pouts. Crixus looks at him, brown eyes searching. Sighing deeply he shrugs. 

"Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you." Gannicus cries out again as Crixus finally,  _finally_ , starts slamming into him. The way he was angled had Gannicus seeing stars. Not that he was complaining. Biting his lip, Gannicus reaches on hand in between them fisting at his crown. Crixus makes an odd sound when he looks to see what Gannicus was doing. The blond never knew he enjoyed being watched. But he sees the way Crixus looks at his hand over his cock and couldn't help the desperate moan. He's never thought he could find release so soon, even with being denied for weeks at a time! Yet here he was already on the brink! Gannicus squeezes his eyes shut silently begging himself to shut up. The pathetic sounds he made it was humiliating. 

"Crixus, fucking shit!" He hollers when Crixus suddenly latches onto one of his nipples. He knew they could be sensitive but the depraved way Crixus works his tongue over Gannicus was just down right sinful. Everything was tightening up, the echos of his voice were dulled and Gannicus had no clue if it was because he stopped making noise or because he's lost his hearing. There was the familiar heat in his groin, his orgasm close at hand. But it was different. More intense, the sensation was making his skin crawl with desperation. Everything felt too wound up. Muscles screaming at him from being clenched. His breaths were coming in short harsh gasps, and it was nothing compared to the way Crixus was panting against his skin, tongue barely toying with the pink nub. 

"You taste better than I thought you would Champion." Crixus murmurs, eyes clamped shut. Gannicus makes a slight high pitch noise, biting his lip to keep it from being louder than it already was. He doesn't understand why he smiles as the Gaul carefully, but firmly, wraps a hand around Gannicus's throat. It was like a jolt down his spine, straight to his cock. 

Crixus jerks at the slapping sound. Heart hammering against his ribs. For a second he thought he had been caught...twice. If not for the sudden pull on his wrist Crixus would have thought them both dead men. Confused he watches the blond, keeping the jarring tempo that was demanded. His hips falter when his brain catches up with his eyes. The vision before him was truly real and it was miraculous. Gannicus using one hand to support himself on the bed,  _Crixus's_ bed at that, and the other was practically clawing at his wrist. Insistently keeping his mouth around not one, not even two but  **three** of the Gaul's fingers. Tongue swirling every now and again. Hard sucking, all but forcing Crixus to gag him with the unsuspecting appendages. Crixus could feel his mind spiral out of commission. He was grunting in tune with the smacking of his skin against Gannicus's. Try as he might he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight before him. He struggles to find words, mouth opening and closing useless. 

"Fuck it." Gannicus shifts his attention to Crixus at that. He doesn't appreciate the sudden change in the man, but when Crixus snatches his hand out of Gannicus's mouth to start a devilishly enjoyable series of tugs to the blond's cock he couldn't find it in him to complain. Instead he was cursing. Little hushed words, only heard because of their close proximity. Crixus encourages these sounds twisting his wrist the slightest bit. 

" _FUuuck_!" It hit him without warning, splattering himself and Crixus with a white hot mess as a direct result. "Oh fuck, Crixus." He was starting to thrash. The Gaul releases his cock hands planted flat on the wood bed making it easier to twist himself. Gannicus thinks his eyes were going to pop out of his skull when something shifted. The edges of his vision turn white, and his softening cock was twitching itself back to life. "The fuck? Shit, fuck, C-Crixus, what-ngh- the fu-ah-uck?" Gannicus could barely form a sentence let alone words. His body arching in ways he's never been able to make it do on its own. From the inside out he was on fire, and he couldn't help the way he loved it. A soft surprised noise escapes Gannicus as he watches his cock spurt again, adding to the filth coating his chest. 

"Ooh, damn." Crixus sighs, stopping with a shake that Gannicus could feel. The wet sound Crixus' cock made with the final thrust was nasty. Gannicus makes a face, even living through it finding it difficult to believe that it came from him. 

The two of them lie still for a moment. Both trying to regain their breath. Crixus licks his suddenly dry lips blinking down at his current lover. He felt a mixture of self pride, and absolute awe in this second.  Not only did he sleep with the Celt, just like Barca had dared him to do, but he made the perfectly straight, heterosexual Gannicus  _bottom_ and find completion....twice! Now that the heat of the moment was over however, he was worried about how the elder might react. He's heard some pretty negative things about Gannicus and the man's views on men being with other men. 

Gannicus takes a few gulps of air, eyes wide staring at the ceiling. Never. In his  _life_. Even as an adolescent. And the second time just from a cock? That couldn't have been possible. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, and experienced it first hand Gannicus would have called bullshit. He takes a minute to comb through his memories to try and see if he could remember a time that he has enjoyed himself more than he has just now. 

Even taking Melitta into account the answer was still no. 

And he's had orgy's with women! Most of his conquests are threesomes! A woman sucking his cock while another sits on his face! One of his favorite activities! Two women on his cock, fucking into the hot wet heat.....all the words, toys, and hands in the world could not hold a candle to what Gannicus just went through.

Nodding he flicks his tongue across his lips glancing at Crixus. The uncertainty in those brown eyes was endearing. Considering the dominating way the Gaul had taken over this situation. Crixus raises an eyebrow. Gannicus nods again and breathes through Crixus pulling his softened cock out of him. Out of  _Gannicus'_   **hole**. He almost laughs at the thought. It didn't take a genius to realize that Crixus was terrified of being the first one to speak. However; Gannicus isn't exactly sure how he is going to sound at the moment. His throat felt a little raw....he clears it sitting up slowly. 

The first thing he does is wince. 

Both Gladiators pause.

"Fuck." Gannicus grumbles furrowing his brow. Crixus' mouth twitches and he has to duck his head. "I will allow you to say you told me so, only if you do not laugh." The blond informs, proud that his voice sounded normal. And, yeah, a little sore and annoyed. More...shocked than anything. Crixus shakes his head and beams at him.

"No need. I understand. My first time was...hasty, as well." Gannicus tilts his head. Unsure on why the idea of Crixus bedding another man made him....irritable.

"It is an easy thing to become, especially in matters such as that...perhaps one day you will tell me of it?" He asks suddenly painfully aware that he was to be sold in the morning. Crixus looks him up and down but nods. 

"Melitta was searching for you..." Crixus admits his shoulders sagging. Gannicus grimaces. She probably wanted to say goodbye. He hates goodbyes. And even with this...thing...with Crixus his feelings for her were all....confused. 

"Gratitude...I suppose I best be off. You should never keep a woman waiting." He advises. Crixus nods not looking up. Gannicus watches him for a moment before leaning in and planting a soft kiss to his mouth. "I will think of you during dark lonely nights, Little Man." He reassures. It wasn't that he lied....it was just said more to be comforting than truthful. Crixus smiles a little nodding again. 

"Be safe, Champion." Crixus calls out watching Gannicus leave. He found the sound of thunder ironic. 


	2. Ride or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gannicus seeks comfort after Melitta's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was requested that I do a second chapter of this. Here it is obviously lmao. There will be a separate fic related to this one later on, which was also requested. I'm making slooooooow progress, but I swear I take the requests and I will do them. Honestly. I have to update my TWD fic's before coming back to the Spartacus' but I have not abandoned anything I promise. Thank you guys for your patience, your support and the ideas. Comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries are so appreciated. Thank you guys again. I hope you enjoy!

The rain was barely heard. Even hitting his skin directly it wasn’t felt. Cold. From the inside out was all Gannicus felt. And empty. His heart felt like it was just...gone. Dully he could feel it beating. As distant as the happy memories he had taken for granted. Helplessly he watches Oenomaus walk away with Melitta’s body. Her;  _ dead _ body. 

Fresh tears spill down Gannicus’ face and he feels his feet start to carry him away. At first, probably from instinct towards his cell. But the door was still open and slaves were still inside cleaning up the blood. Melitta’s blood. Choking back a sob Gannicus turns and hurries off. The only thing keeping him from out right running was the amount of turns. Hurtling himself down the halls of the Ludus he allows himself to get lost. Turned around and twisted up. Much like he feels inside. A few gladiators peak out, trying to figure out what was happening above and outside. But Gannicus refused to stop. He couldn’t. This was all his fault. She should have never been in his cell. Had he found her before she was looking for him maybe he could have convinced her to not drink. Why  _ why _ did he let her drink that stupid wine!? 

“Gannicus.” The raspy voice cuts through the fog in his brain like a sword. He freezes, almost running into a wall in his haste to turn. Blue eyes met brown and a broken sound escapes him. 

Without missing a beat the two take a few steps forward, closing the gap between them in seconds. Gannicus clings to him as his world spirals out of control. 

“Melitta.” He cries into Crixus’ shoulder. The Gaul doesn’t respond but holds him tightly. Rubbing a shoulder with one hand and tangling his fingers into Gannicus’ hair with the other. 

For a while they stay silent. Gannicus bawling in Crixus’ arms, never recalling a time he felt so weak. Crixus shifts a little before giving a gentle pull. He follows the silent instruction and allows himself to be lead inside Crixus’ cell. From the corner of his eye he could see a few other Gladiators staring at the two of them. They could all fuck themselves for all he cared. 

“Apologies. I am unsure on how to give you comfort.” Crixus mumbles sitting the pair of them on the bed. Gannicus sniffs loudly, a twinge of embarrassment creeping up his spine. 

“How does one deal with the loss of their heart? Even a heart that did not have a right to belong to him in the first place….” Guilt weighing extra heavy, trying to imagine what Oenomaus must be feeling. And he could bring no comfort to his best friend either. Especially without admitting how he felt for Melitta. Which would just cause greater sadness to his friend. A time most unneeded for extra sadness.

“When you die I suppose I will figure it out.” Gannicus blinks, his cheek rested on Crixus’ shoulder. 

“What?” He croaks, glancing up. Crixus shrugs not looking him in the eye. 

“Not the time. Perhaps I could offer distraction.” More blinking, a new feeling tearing its way through Gannicus. One that feels like it had been lying dormant for the Celt’s whole life. 

“I’m pretty fucking distracted Crixus.” His heart actually began to beat again when Crixus’ cheeks turned pink. 

“I simply meant I could, or we-that is perhaps you would like a try?” He stutters out, pulling away from Gannicus, doing his best not to be rude about it. 

“Try? Give what a try?” Gannicus’ eyes narrow. Crixus’ blush deepens. 

“M-me.” Crixus whispers. 

There was a long pause. Gannicus trying to wrap his head around this new information. It would definitely be in poor taste. An insult of sorts, in some way he was sure. But...maybe it was what he needed. Certainly would make him feel better. Even if temporarily. Isn’t that what he did though? Drink and fuck his way through his emotions? Truly, Melitta would not be surprised.

“What do you think I should do?” Gannicus asks, wanting to know Crixus’ thoughts on this. “My best friend’s wife, whom I stupidly fell in love with as well, died in my arms in  _ my _ cell, and I can not even tell my friend about that part to keep his sorrows from being doubled at the very fucking least.” Anger starts to fill his veins. White hot and oh such a better feeling than the emptiness. The sorrow and the helplessness. Crixus shifts a little looking around. 

“I think you should either come clean. Think with your heart and your head instead of with your cock. If you wish to clear the air.” Gannicus’ shoulders sag. He had expected Crixus to encourage the two of them to have a good fuck. “After the bastard who killed her is dead.” Head snapping up Gannicus stares at him.

“The bastard-” Crixus shrugs.

“I’m still new here, but from what I have seen, Batiatus isn’t going to let this insult stand. The shouts I heard above started before yours joined. I fear Titus has fallen to whatever killed Melitta?” His words were soft, but the punch to the gut, hearing her name spoken with such sincerity was harsher than any insult Gannicus has ever heard. 

“Yes. Titus is dead too.” Crixus nods at the confirmation.

“In that case, Batiatus is going to make sure the bastard pays. And I’m sure he will allow you and Oenomaus to assist in the endeavor.” Gannicus nods slowly, he wonders if Crixus has always been this smart. 

“So, I wait until I am summoned?” He tilts his head, curious on what the suddenly brilliant Gaul has to say. Crixus shrugs. 

“I’d request audience after a proper mourning period for both of the recently deceased has passed.” Gannicus could feel himself begin to relax a little. The knowledge of having a plan, setting his world back on its axis. 

“And what am I to do until then? Hmm? Sit on my thumbs?” Crixus shrugs. 

“Or my cock.” He offers nonchalantly. Gannicus makes a choking noise eyes widening. Crixus grins. “Or I can sit on yours. Either or.” Gannicus snorts. 

“I do believe I learned my lesson the last time. I shall take the easy way and allow you to take cock in ass this time.” Crixus chuckles, leaning in, ghosting a kiss across his lips. 

“Then allow me to show you how to properly ride, like a man.” He whispers.

 

Now Gannicus wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting. After the rather soft way Crixus was treating him, he certainly wasn’t ready for the Gaul to pick him up and slam him down onto the bed. Wood creaking underneath their combined weight. He was willing to bet that there would be bruises matching the size of Crixus’ fingertips after that. The thought was oddly thrillingly. 

It didn’t stop there of course. 

Crixus, shoved and pulled. Positioning Gannicus how he pleased. Even  _ pulling _ on the blond’s hair. Not a single soul in the past has ever dared to touch the Celt’s locks. So, obviously it came as a surprise when Gannicus’ cock springs to life at the first tug. Crixus didn’t seem to find it shocking. He smirked a little, a thing that stung Gannicus’ pride for a moment; but Crixus’ confidence was back. His features seemed more hardened. Set in his purpose. A determined gleam settling in his eyes. 

“Are you going to fuck about all night, or were you planning on showing me a thing or two about taking it like a woman?” Gannicus challenges when Crixus pauses, simply  _ looking _ Gannicus up and down. Eating him alive with his gaze. It made him squirm. Crixus looks up at with a bark of a laugh.

“A woman? You truly learn nothing do you?” Gannicus opens his mouth to argue, the chance eludes him as Crixus swings a large thigh over the bed and straddles Gannicus’ hips. “Stay quiet you fucking cunt. Perhaps your thick skull will give way to some instructions.”

There was nothing Gannicus could say to the demand. His mouth had gone dry. A shiver running through him as Crixus speaks. It was almost as if he had been put under a spell. Captive as he was by the new gladiator. Something in the back of his mind told him he was a bad person. For what reason he couldn’t fathom at the moment. How could he focus on anything when Crixus was sliding Gannicus’ subligarium down his legs. 

Someone was panting. The sound of their short breaths momentarily dragging Gannicus out of his haze. 

Except the person was him! 

Eyes widening as the realization washes over him like the blush staining his cheeks. Crixus has barely done a damned thing and Gannicus was already close to the damn edge. A small voice reminded Gannicus that he should be thankful he wasn’t bottoming this round. To his credit, Crixus doesn’t mention it. In fact, he leans down peppering Gannicus’ torso with little kisses and nips as he wiggles out of his own clothes. Gannicus licks his lips watching what he could see of Crixus’ ass. It was all too easy to think of how the soft flesh would look like bouncing off his cock. 

“Fuck but you have an ass on you.” Gannicus murmurs, his accent thickening up his speech. Crixus blinks trying to make sense of what was said. 

“Bitch!” Crixus yelps as Gannicus grabs the nearest cheek with a loud slap. Gannicus grins up at the glare he receives. Every muscle in his body was tense as Crixus slowly lowers himself onto Gannicus’ cock. And the bastard never lost eye contact. A power play, in Gannicus’ opinion.

“Fuck.” Gannicus growls through gritted teeth. “Didn’t think I was this tight. Was I?” He asks, genuinely curious. As a rule, (not usually his own) Gannicus has generally only fucked whores. Therefore, it has been many years since he’s found himself a tight hole. Even an ass. Crixus raises an eyebrow at him once he was settled fully, down to the base. 

“Tight?” He scoffs. “As before I was halfway through fucking myself when you came running down the halls. Gannicus simply stares up at him. “Almost had my entire fist up here before your thunderous feet scared the hell out of me.” 

“This is you  _ loose _ ?” Crixus winks at him with a roll of his hips. Gannicus moans hands instinctively shooting out to clutch Crixus’ thighs. “ _ Fuck _ me.” He mumbles eyes shut tight.

“I plan to.” Crixus responds one hand covering Gannicus’ the other balancing him against the wall. 

Too loud moans, and perverted slapping filled the void of their silence. Every so often Crixus would hear Gannicus shout something in his native language. He ignored it every time, focusing on maintaining his rhythm. Purposefully keeping himself on the brink to draw out Gannicus’ release was nothing short of torture. But watching the blond fall apart beneath him was more bliss than Crixus was willing to admit. Gannicus tosses his head back and forth for a second teeth gritted in concentration, the grip on Crixus’ tightening. 

“Oh,  **fuCK** .” Gannicus shouts suddenly startling the Gaul. Without warning Gannicus flips the two of them ignoring the worrisome  _ thunk _ Crixus’ head makes against the bed. He finds his hands pinned above him and he wasn’t exactly sure when Gannicus did that, not that he could do anything but silently scream his mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ as the air escapes him like a punch to the stomach. Gannicus desperately chasing his release without any thought to the position he has them in. Blind in his mad dash for release Gannicus pays little attention to the sudden splatter across his stomach and the jerking twisting motion Crixus does. 

“G-Gannicus!” Crixus cries out arching up into him. Gannicus groans low, as he slams back into Crixus once more, the sound of his name coming from the younger man just the amount of stimulation he needed, spilling into him with what almost sounded like a squelch. 

Catching his breath, Gannicus stares down at Crixus in disbelief. Crixus in kind was blinking up at him looking dazed but highly sated. Shame coated Gannicus’ physical lack of tension as he carefully pulls back with a small shiver. Having Crixus pinned underneath him was nothing short of a dream come true. Just a dream he never knew he  _ had _ . Much like when he discovered his feelings for Melitta. And with lust no longer clouding his mind, his guilt, and loss crashes over him as if it was happening all over again. 

“Gratitude.” Gannicus sighs sinking back onto the edge of the bed. Crixus smiles softly hesitating before sitting up. 

“Did little to ease the pain though I take it?” He ponders out loud. Gannicus nods his shoulders hunching. On top of the hurt of losing Melitta, now he feels bad that Crixus failed to comfort him. As if that makes Crixus less important in his eyes. Something Gannicus was quickly coming to understand was untrue. 

“Apologies.”He responds dumbly not sure what else to do. Crixus nods getting up and plotting around the cell. Gannicus barely pays attention out of the corner of his eye. He wonders if he should leave. Surely whenever he was finished with whores they left. Not that Crixus was one. But, more of Gannicus was acting like one? He thinks? 

Deep in thought he frowns finally noticing Crixus using a damp looking cloth to clean his recently used backside. Crixus glances up at the creaking of wood as Gannicus shifts to watch. 

“Perhaps you thought I was going to sleep with this mess seeping out of my hole?” Crixus rolls his eyes sarcastically. The corners of Gannicus’ mouth twitch. 

“I had not thought past finding my cock in your ass truthfully.” He shrugs glancing around for his subligaria. Crixus nods finishing his task before climbing back onto the bed. 

“Then I’m guessing you had not planned on this.” Gannicus grunts in surprise as Crixus grabs hold of him and drags him up on top of him. Head resting on chest to where Gannicus could hear Crixus’ heart beating. A steady sure pace. Soothing. Real.  _ Alive _ . 

“I don’t know what this is. So...no. I was not.” Gannicus answers shifting around trying to figure out what to do with his hands. Crixus’ carding through his blond hair with one and rubbing small circles in Gannicus’ lower back with the other. 

“Sleeping. Do champion’s not sleep?” Crixus murmurs eyes closed. Gannicus looks up at him mind twisting around, comprehension escaping him. 

“Well, of course, but I don-”

“Then close eyes and drift off you cunt.” Crixus whines, passions sated and exhaustion making him grumpy. Gannicus blinks a few times before he snorts out a laugh, figuring out a place for his arms. 

“Fine then you mad fuck. Sleep. For now.” Guilt twisting his stomach, Gannicus curls against Crixus, feeling as if the longer he stays connected to the Gaul the better he would be. More secure….more….safe. 


End file.
